


Untitled

by KidVoodoo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidVoodoo/pseuds/KidVoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull loves his Kadan, and he's a big romantic fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

He could stay here forever, Bull thinks to himself; lost in those sharp silver eyes flecked with gold and green. Long black lashes frame the iridescent orbs that gaze at him so fondly, the corners of his eyes crinkle with amusement and mirth, he'd been caught staring.

But oh, that smile.

The quirk of his plush lips and hint of bright teeth, a mouth so heavenly he could weep when his tongue slides in, when it opens in a breathless moan, when his lips are wet and bruised from hours of kissing.

He worships that beautiful mouth with soft kisses and nips, relishing in the tickle of the finely groomed mustache against his lips.

The body beneath him quivers, naked skin flush against his own and so soft and smooth, hard muscle quaking under his hands.

When did he become so smitten with this man? This rebellious Mage cast out from his people, a pariah fighting against every opposing force. Never flinching, always confident, the world cannot shake him.

Oh, his mind wanders back, from the moment I met you.

Bull knows the two sides of every person, knows that behind the clever mask and glittering confidence there are cracks, a man terrified of the future, of the temptation. He knows the sweetness of his lover, of the long nights spent talking and mapping the stars together, of the soft almost hesitant touch of a hand to his after the world flipped the wrong way and the Qun could no longer bring him peace.

He cried for the first time in years that day, the rain of the coast soaking deep into his bones and settling in his very soul. Despite the shaking, the loss of his composure and the death of himself, Dorian was there, whispering words of comfort and love, kissing his salty lips and stroking his face.

He will mend.

He had witnessed the anger of the man, when the ghosts of his past and looming presence of his future had come for him, in the shape of his father. He flinched when his lover shouted, resisted every urge to rip the door off its hinges and strangle the man who had hurt his Kadan.

Kadan.

He called him that later that night, when the anger had burned out and was replaced by sorrow. The man cried and told Bull everything, voice breaking into harsh sobs as he spilled the poison from his lips.

Bull said nothing, not for a time. When the sorrow had faded and exhaustion took its place, he whispered Kadan in his ears and held him close, silently watching his lover sleep.

He would chase away the nightmares, as Dorian had chased away the isolation.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bull smiles at the man tucked against him, he cannot hide from his Kadan, far too clever and observant.

"Everything we've been through."

Dorian smiles against his skin and his heart skips a beat.

"And here's to everything else we shall face, together."

Bull closes his eye, feeling whole for the first time in his life.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the fandom! Feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
